ANSWER EXO KrisLay
by Prince Yuka Yuki
Summary: Bila rindu ini masih milikmu, ku hadirkan semua hanya untukmu... harus berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kray/Taoris, angst/hurt/romance/drabble R/R please :3 -Y


**Title:** **_Answer_**

**Author:** _Yuka Yutaka_

**Genre:** YAOI, hurt, sad ending *harapannya*

**Pair:** **Kray/Taoris** _*lagi?*_

**Length: **terlalu panjang untuk dibilang drabble tapi terlalu pendek untuk dibilang oneshoot… apa donk? #ditimpukin readers!

**Disclaimer:** _EXO bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini punya saya, dan cuma punya saya wkokokk~ hanya FF, tidak dalam kenyataan dan tidak benar-benar terjadi, serta murni dari otak gaje saya. Kesamaan alur, tokoh, judul serta cerita murni sebuah ketidak sengajaan._ **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: **YAOI, Boys Love, Kray couple. Gak suka? Jangan baca! #buagh!

**Notes:** Disarankan dengerin lagunya Peterpan yang Menunggumu. Inspired by FF at AFF and Hachiko. Thank you very much~

**_~Answer~_**

_"Bila rindu ini… masih milikmu, ku hadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu…"_

Percaya.

Itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Percaya pada takdir. Percaya pada Tuhan. Percaya pada cinta. Percaya pada… padanya.

Dia masih menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang entah kapan kembalinya. Entah kapan menemuinya. Entah kapan menghampirinya. Entah kapan menghapus rindunya. Entah kapan… berhenti melukainya.

Namun seolah menghapus rasa percayanya itu, sebuah angin besar menerpa tubuhnya. Menghempaskan segala kepercayaannya.

"Aku masih menunggumu…"

_"Aku hanya pergi beberapa waktu saja… kau tidak usah cemas begitu ne…" dia kembali mengemas barang-barangnya ketika berbicara pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya._

_"Tapi…" belum sempat lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu, lelaki di depannya segera berbalik dan menatapnya._

_"Kau percaya padaku kan, Yixing?" katanya sangat lembut pada pria yang di panggilnya Yixing itu. Orang itu hanya mengangguk lemah._

_"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi…" lelaki jangkung itu merengkuh tubuh ringkih di depannya._

_Lelaki bernama Yixing itu menumpahkan tetesan-tetesan bening dari matanya dan membasahi kaos sang lelaki jangkung. Tangan putih susunya terkalung indah di pinggang lelaki di depannya seolah tidak ingin dia pergi._

_"Aku… tidak mau kau pergi dariku…" kata Yixing pelan._

_"…"_

_"Aku pasti kembali… aku janji." Seolah menyihir, kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Yixing melepas pelukannya._

_"Aku juga pasti menunggumu…"_

Sekali lagi pria itu menghela napas menghasilkan kepulan asap berwarna putih di dari mulutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Dia terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu tua berwarna merah kecoklatan. Meski dia memakai jaket tebal tapi rasanya masih sangat dingin. Hujan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap sebuah bangunan besar bernama stasiun. Sudah berjam-jam dia duduk di kursi itu sambil menatap stasiun yang ramai itu. Kulit putih susunya bersemu merah kedinginan. Dia masih berharap. Masih.

Kenapa dia tidak kembali?

_"Aku pasti kembali… aku janji."_

"Aku tahu dia pasti kembali. Aku percaya padanya… argh~ Lay! Hentikan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Kris~" umpat lelaki itu pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat berponinya.

"Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan hanya menunggu. Apa susahnya?" dia mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali. Semakin lama, nada bicaranya semakin lemah, dan bergetar.

Entah sejak kapan dia menyadari bahwa matanya mulai mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening. Dia hanya harus menunggu. Apa susahnya? Bukankah itu benar? Tapi… harus berapa lama, dia menunggu?

_"Harus berapa lama… aku menunggumu?"_

Dia tertunduk sambil kembali menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya… harapannya akan putus. Tapi… pintu stasiun terbuka. Lelaki itu mendongak untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Matanya berbinar dan membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sesosok jangkung yang dia rindukan itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Berdiri membawa 2 buah koper besar, yang satu berwarna merah, yang lainnya berwarna hitam.

Lelaki itu terkesiap kemudian berdiri. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kris?" katanya sangat pelan.

"Hey Baekki~~~ aku pulang!" seru namja di depannya sambil melambai begitu tinggi pada sosok namja yang berada tepat di belakang Yixing.

Zhang Yi Xing mengedipkan matanya pelan. Itu… bukan dia. Yixing menoleh ke belakang mendapati sesosok namja lucu membalas lambaian tangan namja yang lainnya. Mereka saling bertemu lalu berpelukan. Yixing menatapnya sendu. Itu bukan orang yang dia harapkan.

"Kau mau makan apa hari ini? Bagaimanaaaa… kalau aku traktir~" kata namja tinggi itu.

"Aih~ kenapa tiba-tiba baik begitu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya namja lain yang telah diketahui bernama Baekki itu.

"Karena kau pasti sudah sangat lama menungguku. Bukan begitu?" kata si pemilik nama Chanyeol itu sambil mengkalungkan tangannya di bahu Baekki.

"Aih~ terserah kau sajalah Channie~" sang pemilik nama hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Baekki pelan.

"Bagus Baekhyun-ah~" dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan stasiun malam itu.

Malam? Ya, waktu di stasiun itu telah kembali menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Yixing terduduk kembali di kursi tua berwarna coklat tadi. Di mana… sekarang dia yang dirindukan Yixing? Dia menahan air mata yang perlahan mengembang di kedua mata onyx-nya.

Sudah 3 tahun temannya, Kris pergi pulang ke Kanada bersama dengan teman-temannya Luhan, Tao dan Suho. Namun, selama itu pula Kris tidak pernah bisa dihubungi, dan selama itu pula… dia menunggu. Di tempat yang sama. Karena dia **_harus_** mengatakan sesuatu… penting sekali.

Tiba-tiba… dia melihat sesosok namja berdiri di depan namja lain yang lebih pendek dari namja itu beberapa centi. Namja tinggi bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu sedikit menurunkan pandnagannya untuk melihat namja lain di depannya yang sedang menunduk. Kedua tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian namja itu menggerakkan tangannya, dan menautkan jari-jarinya membentuk hati. Namja tinggi di depannya tersenyum sangat manis, saat tiba-tiba dia melihat namja pendek di depannya itu menengadah supaya dapat melihat namja di depannya.

Namja di depannya tersenyum pahit sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu bingung. Setelah menyentuh dadanya, dia mengayunkan telapaknya yang tertutup ke udara sehingga membuat bentuk '-'. Cinta itu ditolak.

Sang namja pendek menunduk malu merasakan air mata mengembang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Lay yang melihat itu pun menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan seperti menusuk dadanya. Menusuk rusuknya. Mencabik jantungnya. Menghancurkan… hatinya.

_Seorang namja berdiri gelisah di depan sebuah kelas. Setelah kelas di dalamnya terbuka, dia mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Ok, sosok itu kini tengah berjalan keluar dan si namja tampaknya begitu ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Namja yang ternyata Lay tadi menggapai lengan panjang nan putih. Si pemilik menoleh dan tersenyum sangat manis. Sesaat kemudian Lay melepaskan genggamannya lalu membentuk sesuatu dari jari-jarinya yang bertaut. Bentuk hati._

_Namja di depannya tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengangkat dagu Lay yang tertunduk malu membuatnya dapat melihat sorot mata tajam di atasnya. Sang namja kemudian menyentuh dadanya sendiri lalu mengayunkannya ke udara di bawah dadanya membentukgaris horizontal yang artinya __**tidak.**_

_Lay menatap namja di depannya dengan kecewa. '__**Kris… dia sangat mencintaimu…'**_

_Kris mengangkat tangan putih susu Lay ke tangannya. Merasakan betapa dingin tangan di depannya itu sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka._

_"Kau jadi sahabatku sekarang…"_

**_'Dia sangat mengharapkanmu…. Kris…'_**

Lay merasakan sesak menyerang dadanya. Merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat. Merasakan airmata tiba-tiba jatuh dari matanya. Kenapa Kris tidak pernah tahu? Kenapa…

**_'Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kris…'_**

**'In the weakness I'm waiting you, in my heart I'm waiting you, I'm still waiting you…'**

Lay tiba-tiba mendongak saat pintu stasiun terbuka lebar. Matanya benar-benar berbinar kali ini. Dia berdiri. Menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum sangat manis melihat sosok yang dirindukannya berdiri tepat di depannya.

Ini bukan ilusi.

Ini bukan halusinasi.

Ini bukan fiksi!

"Kris…" katanya sangat pelan dan sosok di depannya itu tersenyum sangat manis.

Lay bergerak maju beberapa langkah. Dia tidak percaya! Akhirnya…

"Chagii~ siapa dia? Dia manis sekali.." seorang namja berambut hitam tiba-tiba mencolek bahu kiri Kris.

"He's my friend honey…" Kris menggenggam tangan lelaki di sampingnya sambil tersenyum pahit pada Lay.

Lay menatap bergantian pada Kris lalu pada orang itu.

"Kris…" kata Lay sangat pelan dan malah terdengar seperti desahan.

"He's my love… my only love." Kris berkata dengan bergetar menyadari dia telah menyakiti Lay untuk kedua kalinya.

Lay menatap Kris dengan mata penuh air. Buliran-buliran kristal itu tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja mengikuti deru hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Sial! Kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis?

"Congrats…" bersamaan dengan satu kata itu, Lay tersenyum sangat manis tapi tetesan air mata terus saja keluar bertentangan dengan hatinya.

Dia berbalik, kembali memaksakan senyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Menyadari semua penantiannya sia-sia. Merasakan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok yang ditemuinya 5 menit yang lalu, membiarkan buliran air hujan yang dingin membasuh luka hatinya. Semuanya sia-sia…

"I'm still waiting you…" Lay berkata dengan sangat pelan, bertanya apa mungkin Kris mendengar kata-katanya.

**_'Aku sangat mencintaimu Kris…' _**kata-kata itu hanya terucap di hatinya. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya **harus **dia ucapkan pada Kris.

*END*

A/N: Mianhaaeeeeee~~~~~ ini drabble yang jelek dan tidka ada feel sama sekali… gak nyambung pula *hard bows* Review as always~ supaya saya tahu kekuarangan FF buatan saya :D sankyuu for read~ :*


End file.
